As silent as the grave
by Jezi futhark
Summary: when Kagome kills herself after a fight with Inuyasha... what happens next? and why does songo know more then anyone else? is this really the end... or simple a new start. only time and love will tell... chapter 23 up and running
1. Chapter 1

As Silent As the Grave….

Part 1 One last good bye

Chapter 1 The fight

"You stupid wentch!" Inuyasha shouts from his face planted 'sit' position. "You are hells own spy bitch aren't you? I wish you would just go back to hell and leave me and my love alone."

"You baka! Sit!" Kagome screams again as her first sit power stops. "How could you be with that thing?"

"Because she is worth 10 of you." He snarls, "Things would be so much easier without you!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Inuyasha you are more cursed with women cursed then me." Miroku laughs from a safe distance from the sited honyou. "Why must you continue to be such a…" Miroku quickly shuts up as both Kagome and Inuyasha glare at him, "Never mind."

"I HATE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha snapped jumping up.

"Fine Inuyasha, I will no longer interfere with you and Kikio." Kagome says calmly causing Inuyasha to look at her wearily.

"Thanks, I guess."

Kagome nods. "I just need to go home for a little while."

"Hurry up then get back here, you BAKA!" Inuyasha growls at her retreating back side.

Once Kagome was out of sight Inuyasha sighs thinking. 'She sure let me off easy. I was hoping to get her really mad. It is normally so easy with Kikio around."

His eyes watch the spot Kagome had disappeared and wondered why his stomach was all in knots.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1 one last good bye

Chapter 2 the stone

Inuyasha sat on a tree limb glaring at the well. "Where the Hell is she?" he demands for the billionth time that hour. It had been four days and still not a sign of her. Inuyasha could not help but wonder if he had gotten her madder then he had thought.

After another hour Inuyasha lets out a growl of frustration, "That is it. I am going to get that stupid wentch." With that said he jumped into the well.

Launching himself out of the well Inuyasha is surprised to see black things are hung everywhere. "Kagome!" he calls racing across the ground to climb the tree outside her window. "What the…?" he snarls at the wooden cover that had been nailed over it. "How odd."

Jumping down Inuyasha runs through the open front door. Inside more black things are hung. "KAGOME!" he screams running to her bedroom.

Inside, to his surprise, is spotless. There is nothing out of place the sheets had been stripped and folded neatly on the bed and everything else was just gone. Inuyasha wonders the room as a cold nameless fear surrounds him.

Taking a big breath, Inuyasha discovers that Kagome's scent is almost none existent, "What the hell?"

"Inu-yasha…" a small shaky voice calls his attention to the door. There was Kagome's younger brother stood dressed all in black.

"Snot nose brat what happened? Where is KAGOME!" Inuyasha snarls harsher then he had meant.

The boy looked up at him his eyes aglow with unshed tears. "You happened Inuyasha." He barely whispered. "Come with me I will show you."

Inuyasha followed the boy, the cold spreading, a feeling of doom settled around his shoulders.

The boy lead Inuyasha out of the house and down the path. Inuyasha froze as the scent of grave dirt reached him from down the path. "What does the black mean?" Inuyasha demands.

"Death."

A solid mass was instantly stuck in Inuyasha's thought. After swallowing several times he asks, "Who's?"

Inuyasha's question was answered by silence. They continued down the path to what appeared to be a new grave. The boy just points. Dark clouds where behind it almost like a curtain of gloom.

Inuyasha shut his eyes as if by not seeing the name it would not be real. A slight rain began to fall as he stood there not opening his eyes facing a cold gray tombstone.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay part 1 one last good bye

Chapter 3 CONTACT FROM BEYOND

Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes; there in the colorless stone was Kagome's name, birth, death, and the small engraving_ "Beloved daughter who gave her heart to one who didn't care."_

Inuyasha closed his eyes against the accusing those words threw at him. It was like a knife being embedded in his heart sealing him to that spot just as strong as the seal that had left him sealed on the tree for so long.

"How could… but I did…" Inuyasha stammered and with that he sank to the cold damp soil. He didn't cry… the sky did that for him.

"Inuyasha…" Souta says reappearing "She wrote this before… well you know."

Wordlessly Inuyasha takes the sealed envelope. It was a light blue; the only color in the world. Lord Inuyasha was embellished on the front.

Inuyasha's hand runs over the envelope and then he opens it. Taking out the letter he begins to read,

_Lord Inuyasha,_

_I know that you hate me but I beg you to read my last words. I will no longer hold you back from your perfect relationship with Kikio. I will also not slow you down being a pathetic humanity. I am sorry about our last fight. I did not mean to come across such a special situation for you and her. I want you to go and beat Naraku with her help I have had the rest of the shards buried with me so he will never get the full jewel._

_Good bye and be happy,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha stares in horror disbelief and guilt at the words.

"Inuyasha… did you really hate her?" Souta asks afraid to hear the answer.

"No…I loved her."

"I thought so…" The boy looks away. "…I just couldn't get her to listen to me."

"How could she not know?" Inuyasha demands angrily. "Kagome." HE whispers her name in such pain that the air itself quivers. "That's why I'd get her mad but still come and check on her while she was gone. It's why when she was gone all I would do is sit around and wait." He admits quietly.

"Are you going to leave us?" Souta asks quietly.

"You." Inuyasha corrects him. "And yeah I am, kid."

"I thought so…"Souta watches Inuyasha leave and once he is sure Inuyasha is gone Souta sinks to the ground sobbing. "It's real."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1 One last good bye

Chapter 4 Ignorance is Bliss

Shippo is sitting on the well his feet swing. "It sure is taking him a while. How long do you think it will take this time?"

"Who knows?" Songo says, "I am sure it is taking longer because she keeps 'sitting' him."

"True. Knowing Inuyasha he has said something to make Kagome even madder at him." Miroku agrees as his hand wonders to Songo's butt. "I bet you wish you could 'sit' me.

Songo hit him hard. "PERVERT!"

Shippo smiles and takes out his newest present from his new mommy… Bubbles. "Stupid Miroku." HE laughs as he blows his bubbles watching the demon hunter and the monk.

Suddenly the lights alert the group to the time travelers' return and Shippo calls, "They are back!"

"Really?" Songo asks as there is no bickering going on. She gives Miroku one last thump then goes over to the well. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha slowly pulls himself out of the bottom of the well not looking at his friends.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Shippo asks. "Did you get her even madder at you so she won't come back for a while?" He asks in a scolding tone

Inuyasha rushes over and grabbed Shippo. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN?"

"Inuyasha what have you done now?" Songo demands harshly.

"She is gone." He managed to growl out putting Shippo down.

"Gone where?" Shippo asks holding his breath. Not wanting his fear and imagination to get the better of him he demands, "Can't you just go get her?"

"She is dead." Inuyasha snaps.

"Oh no kami no." Songo gasps

"NO! NOT MY MOMMA!" Shippo's scream echoes as the young fox child runs away as fast as he can.

Inuyasha follows the boy Kagome loved like a son. Shippo had tripped on a tree root and lay face down in the dirt, "I must be cursed." He sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha demands.

"I'm bad luck for anybody who loves me, my momma, daddy and now my new momma." Shippo cries ashamed.

"Keh. You aren't cursed. Your mom and dad were killed by the thunder brothers and… well if anyone killed Kagome it was me not you" Inuyasha says. "Now stop crying men don't cry."

"But it hurts so much…" Shippo sobs.

"Yeah well it hurts to care sometimes." Inuyasha said looking away from the sobbing boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Igive in for thereviewers this chapter starts to explain more about the fight… so don't get mad at me. review or no more will come... hahahahaha

Part 2 The truth and living dead. (Bwitch.. ah never mind)

Chapter 5 outfit of doom

Songo sat slumped against Kirara. A week had passed since the tragedy. Shippo would only speak to Inuyasha and he in turn would only growl when anyone spoke to him. And if that wasn't enough of a problem there was also the guilt. Songo knew the truth. whereas no one else knew how such a little fight could cause such a big problem.

_'Do i tell him now?' _Songo asks of herself. '_She asked me not to... but he deserve the truth now that she is... gone?'_

**-FLASHBACK part 1-**

_**Kagome **_**_Kaade and Songo sat around in kaade's hut. Miroku lay unconscious in one corner with a giant lump on his head and Shippo was asleep on the 'sleeping bag' thing Kagome used. _**

**_"It's human night for Inuyasha I hope the poison from that snake demon we faught is all out of him by moon rise." Kagome says glancing at the door of the hut. "I wish he'd just let us help him instead of playing the big tough guy attitude saying he doesn't need pathetic humans help. Grrr. He can be so cranky when he is hurt." _**

**_"Ai. Child this is so but would ye have him any other way?" Kaade asked her. _**

**_"No." Kagome admits grudgingly. After another minute or so she looked up at the elderly priestess. "Kaade when can I finish my miko training. None of the guys are around." _**

**_Kaade smiles. "Yes child but I have a surprise for thee." Kaade stood and left the hut for a moment leaving a pair of confused teen girls in her wake. _**

**_Kaade return with a parcel in her hands. "Here child." _**

**_Kagome excitedly opened the parcel. Inside was the traditional miko garb. _**(like kaade's and well you all know who…..)

**_"Yes it is for your completion of the training young one." Kaade says patting her knee. "Go on try it on." _**

**_Kagome willing changed into the outfit. "How do I look?" she asked doing a girly twirl in front of her best friend and mentor. _**

**_"You look amazing." Songo says adding '-ly like kikio." _**

**_-_****END FLASH BACK !- **

"That stupid outfit!" Songo growls angrily. "IT'S ALL THAT OUTFITS FAULT!"

"What can clothes do?" Miroku asks confused by her outburst.

Songo looked from Inuyasha to Shippo and sighs, "Plenty."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

The truth and the walking dead…

Chapter 6 Worry wart?

(last time)

"That stupid outfit!" Songo growls angrily. "IT'S ALL THAT OUTFITS FAULT!"

"What can clothes do?" Miroku asks confused by her outburst.

Songo looked from Inuyasha to Shippo and sighs, "Plenty."

(back on track)

"What?" Miroku asks again.

Songo turned away from the monk deciding not to say anything about it. "Nothing never mind." She said brushing him off. '_I won't betray you, Kagome. ' _

**-Flash back part 2- **

**_It was late and Songo was fidgety with worry. Kagome had refused to wait until tomorrow for Inuyasha to return of his own accord and had gone after him. That was two hours ago even though to Songo it felt like years. _**

**_"Where are they! Even if Inuyasha is going to be stubborn about his human night he would have brought Kagome back by now." Songo snarls at the empty air. _**

**_"It is possible they went to Kagome's own time." Kaade suggest quietly observing the slayer as she paced in a circle. _**

**_Songo gave the women a hard glance. "With out Kagome's normal clothes?" She demands pointing at the bundle. _**

**_"I know not child; but if ye are this worried why not go out to look for them." Kaade says to the frustrated teen. _**

**_Songo smiles. "Yeah. I think I will do that." She says grabbing her boomerang. _**

**_"Do ye think you will need that?" Kaade asks her as she leaves the hut. _**

"**_You never know." Songo calls over her shoulder to the women. _**

**_Once outside Songo made her way to the God tree. Knowing that Inuyasha would consider it one of the safer places to defend himself if neccisary. Once at the roots of the great tree Songo's heart begins to pound even faster. An unnamable evil fear engulfed her. There scattered on the ground was signs of a fight and blood. The blood trail led her to the well Kagome used to travel from. _**

**_"Kagome?" Songo whisperers into its depths worried deeply for her best friend and sister. _**

**_"UMH." The low moan emitted from the other side of the well Songo jumped across ready for almost anything. _**

**_This was one of the things she was not. Kagome slumped against the well with bruises cuts and bite marks all over. Her new Miko's garb was slashed into ribbions and she was crying. _**

**_-End flashback- _**

"I failed her." Songo sobs.

Miroku was looking more confused by the second first clothes at fault and now failings. What is a poor monk to do.

Okay I need 8 reviews to add another chapter I only added this one so I coud say that.

Jezi


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time_

"_**UMH." The low moan emitted from the other side of the well Songo jumped across ready for almost anything. **_

_**This was one of the things she was not. Kagome slumped against the well with bruises cuts and bite marks all over. Her new Miko's garb was slashed into ribbions and she was crying.**_

_**-End flashback-**_

"_I failed her." Songo sobs._

_Miroku was looking more confused by the second first clothes at fault and now failings. What is a poor monk to do._

Hey everybody I got my 8 reviews. I hope you all like this a little…

Okay now for chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 THE PROBLEMS

Miroku looked down at the sobbing slayer. "Songo you never failed anyone in your life." He said trying to comfort the distraught girl.

Songo looks up with fury in her eyes. "I did so. I failed my dad and brother as well as my entire village. And now over a year later I have failed my dearest friend KAGOME!" Songo screamed the last punching Miroku in the face for his "comforting" saying.

Shippo looked up and spoke to Songo for the first time since the news of Kagome's death. "How did you fail momma?"

_**-flashback-**_

"_**Kagome What the hell happened!" Songo demands, "Who did this to you?"**_

_**In between sobbs Kagome chokes out. "…Inu…ya…sha"**_

_**Songo's eyes widen in denial. "But the bite marks… he's human tonight…. Right?"**_

**_Songo's only answer was a moan from Kagome. Songo looks at the devastated girl and vows whoever did this would pay … even if it was… Inuyasha…_**

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I failed to protect her from an unseen enemy…" Songo started. She was interrupted by an evil laughter.

"So; poor dog face can never see his enemies." Naraku sneers at the group. "Well what else can you expect from a human loving inu."

Inuyasha got into a defensive position. "Well at least I fight my own fights and don't use puppets to do a real man's job."

"Man all I see is a lost little puppy with his favorite toy a rusty sword and no master to 'sit' him when he is bad." Naraku taunted. "Speaking of which, where is the lovely future miko anyways? Kagnome or something wasn't it?"

"You leave KAGOME out of this you idiot!" Inuyasha snarls and pulls his sword into offensive shouting "Wind scar" and to everyone surprise nothing happened. The sword remained it dull rusty size.

"What the HELL." The confused Honyou snarls in confusion.

Everyone stares at him confused as Naraku's laughter fills the clearing.

--

well okay so you all may hate me now and that's fine just keep reviewing it gives me encouragement to write. That's why my stories get left alone for a while. So r & r and you will get another chapter


	8. Chapter 8 another goodbye?

(a/n HEY! I am starting college in the next few weeks so the upping will be slow for a while I am so sorry! Please review for me.)

_Last time_

"_You leave KAGOME out of this you idiot!" Inuyasha snarls and pulls his sword into offensive shouting "Wind scar" and to everyone surprise nothing happened. The sword remained it dull rusty size._

"_What the HELL." The confused Honyou snarls in confusion._

_Everyone stares at him confused as Naraku's laughter fills the clearing_.

Chapter 8 another goodbye?

Naraku smirks as he watches the fight through Kanna's mirror. "So the sword is no longer working… hmm but the only one missing is the reincarnation…"

(back at the fight)

Inuyasha threw off the questions for latter. "Well I don't need my sword to beat an idiot like him. It is just a puppet." Once the puppet was destroyed it broke down into the poisoned bees.

The newly awaked swarm descended upon Songo who fought desperately. The bees gathered Songo and began to take her away when Miroku yelled, "Songo grab onto something."

"Miroku noooo!" Songo said as Miroku sucked in the poisons insects into him to save her.

Miroku sank to the ground as the last of the bugs entered his body. He replaced the prayer beads with a moan of pain.

Songo moved to his side with a rush. "You idiot!" Songo sobs as Miroku's cursed hand slips behind her.

"Do…not…cry." He said as he begins to grope her.

"PERVERT!" Songo cried smaking him in the face hard.

Miroku laughes weakly, "That's… better… no pity." He closes his eyes against the pain that would be reflected there.  
---

Read and review. I have the next chapter as _the reasons why_


	9. Chapter 9

_(I really am going to college but I couldn't end it that way…)_

_Last time_

"_Do…not…cry." He said as he begins to grope her._

"_PERVERT!" Sango(is this right?) cried smaking him in the face hard._

_Miroku laughs weakly, "That's… better… no pity." He closes his eyes against the pain that would be reflected there._

Chapter 9 the reasons why

A cold harsh wind snapped around the sad small group tried to make the dying monk as comfortable as they could. It was difficult to think of losing another friend so they pretended he was simply wounded and set up camp like normal except Miroku didn't help. They were so busy that none of them had noticed kikyo's soul stealers entering the clearing.

"I can save him." A voice said as Kikyo came into view. The moment she spoke the winds stopped as if nature itself was holding its breath for the answer. Sango (?) glared at the undead priestess. Sango felt torn between her need for Miroku to live and her hate of Kikyo.

But it appeared the choice was not theirs to make as Miroku opened his eyes he gasped a single word. "No."

Everyone stared at the monk in surprise. His eyes met the soulless ones of Kikyo unflinching. "You… hurt… Kagome."

"What… What do you mean monk?" Kikyo demanded softly.

"It… is… your… fault she's… dead." He slowly got through it biting back moans between every word almost. "When ever…you were… there… Such pain… in seeing you and… him ." Then with a flare of energy he shouted. "I will not be helped by Kagome's murderer!" as this last word escaped his lips he passed out and his breathing became slower and quicker.

Sango took one glance at him, "Please Kikyo. Save him." She begged.

"Explanations for my help are on your head, huntress." Kikyo said stepping toward Miroku. "You must not watch. I can not work with people hovering so near."

Inuyasha knowing this was always how Kikyo acted took Sango firmly by the shoulders and directed her to the other side of the clearing. Once away from the healer he knew he had to distract Sango quickly. "Why do you think (insert swords name here. How do you spell it?) didn't work?"

Sango tore her gaze from Miroku. "I don't know." Sango begins think really hard about everything she knows about it. "Well, Kagome once told me it only worked when you are defending Humans… and well… my guess would be since me and Miroku don't really need protection… your sword… well it just didn't see a need to protect us."

"Keh," was Inuyasha reply. "Well I guess it was wrong then, huh." He snorted with a glance in Miroku's direction.

The monk's breathing is regular as if he is in a deep sleep and Kikyo is walking toward them.

"I was able to extract some of the poison from the monk. Enough that it is no longer fatal. But he will have to rest for a few days." She said taking a seat next to Inuyasha.

"Now what did he mean by calling me Kagome's murderer?" She asks calmly.

Sango looks away.

**-Flashback (yeah again .-)-**

_(last flash back)_

_**Songo's only answer was a moan from Kagome. Songo looks at the devastated girl and vows whoever did this would pay … even if it was… Inuyasha…**_

_**(this one)**_

**It was early the next morning Sango had brought Kagome to her Village just in case it was Inuyasha's fault. Kagome had passed out during the ride and had yet to awaken. Sango had cleaned and dressed the wounds only to find some more horrifying wounds on Kagome's private areas.**

"**What the hell happened to you?" Sango asked the unconscious girl. **

**About an hour later Kagome fought to awaken. She appeared to be fighting someone. Small words came out of her mouth. "No…No stop… sit!" Then a second later. "…not Kikyo!... LET GO!...SIT SIT SIT!" **

**Sango listen to the girls struggles and went and softly shook her awake. "Kagome, come on wake up."**

**Kagome's eyes flare open. "Sango…" She brokenly sobs. "Inuyasha… he… he raped me…" Kagome let out a long sob. "The poison from the snake we fought made him think I was Kikyo and that I wanted…" Kagome broke off shoving her fist in her mouth to muffle her sobs. **

"**So he was human last night." Sango mutters angrily to herself.**

**Kagome sniffed. "Yeah. After I got away from him my blood attracted a couple demons… Oh Sango." Kagome just hold Sango in a death grip and sobs as a cold rage enters Sango.**

**-End Flash back (and guess what only one more to go YEAH!)-**

Sango didn't want to answer and surprisingly Shippo answered. "Because Kagome saw you two kissing and left to her time to kill herself." He said in a monotone voice so unlike him.

Kikyo glance from one of the members of the group to another in shock. "Hmm."

---

Okay so I can end it there. Yeah me! Read and review and maybe I could add more… maybe no promises.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone I am in college now and starting classes on the 5th so who knows what my upping schedule will be like. I hope you all enjoy my story. Please read and review. _

** (_Last time)_**

**_Sango didn't want to answer and surprisingly Shippo answered. "Because Kagome saw you two kissing and left to her time to kill herself." He said in a monotone voice so unlike him. _**

**_Kikyo glance from one of the members of the group to another in shock. "Hmm." _**

Chapter 10 the truth behind the fight

Sango sat in silence. Thinking to herself, 'If only it had been just the kiss she would never have done something so drastic… but it had to be the day she was going to tell him the truth…'

**FLASHBACK – the last one… **

**A few months had gone by. Inuyasha seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact he had even hurt Kagome and it was ticking Sango off. But Kagome seemed determind not to tell him what had really happened that night. When the two girls and joined up with the group the next day Kagome said they had gone to bathe and been attacked. **

** Inuyasha stood waist deep in the stream trying to catch the slippery fish and being unable to manage it at the time Kagome sat next to the stream on a log watching and laughing at Inuyasha's anticks. **

**Sango sat next to her. "Kagome, why haven't you mentioned that night to Inuyasha?" **

** Kagome turned to her, "Would you want to be constantly reminded of what you did when poisoned?" **

** "But doesn't he need to know?" Sango tries to point out to her. "I mean what if something happens?" **

** "Like what? I get pregnate? I would already know if I was." **

** "And…" **

** "I am…" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "I don't think he would understand the entire thing or that I kept it a secret from him." **

** "Why did you keep it from him?" **

** "Because I didn't want him to feel pressure to take care of me… or this child now. You have got to promise that you won't tell him. It would make him so mad." **

**"You are right and I won't tell him 'cuz you are going to." Sango said. "He has to know about his child don't you think he deserves that much?" **

** Kagome thought about it for a moment. "I guess you are right…" She admits. "I'll tell him when he goes on his nightly walk." **

** "Good." **

**(scean change) **

**Sango watches for Kagome to retun from telling Inuyasha holding her breath. When she hears a loud shouted "SIT!" **

** Sango runs to see what happened to find inuyasha yelling, ****"You stupid wentch! You are hells own spy bitch aren't you? I wish you would just go back to hell and leave me and my love alone." **

**Kagome is sobbing as she runs tword the well stopping only long enough to yell** **"You baka! Sit! How could you be with that thing?" as her first sit began to wear off. **

**Sango is in complete shock how did this happen. **

**Inuyasha snarls from his face down position, "Because she is worth 10 of you. ,Things would be so much easier without you!" **

**Sango sinks to the ground in defeat. 'Kagome will never tell him now.' She thinks shaking her head in disgust. **

**End Flash back (this last part is obviously the 1st chapter from Sango's point of view. .) **

"My reincarnation would never kill herself over kissing." Kikyo says quietly. "That may be what you are lead to believe but it is not the truth. She had seen that before and not done the unforgivable."

"Believe what you want Kikyo but I was there. I saw her grave. I know." Inuyasha growls at her. "I smelt her in the fresh dirt. She is gone and I know it."

Kikyo looked at him for a moment. "Yes of course. But even you can be tricked."

Inuyasha sprang at kikyo and pinned her against a tree. "NOT ON THIS!"

Hahahaha I am so mean review


	11. Chapter 11

:peeks out: umm hi! Well college is off and running (even if I am flunking one class…)and I am working… sorry it has been a while… my mom just had a baby. My little sister. :grabs small bundle: Everybody this is my baby sister Ryanne. :baby coos then screams: oh she's hungry go see mama. :hands baby to mom: okay so I guess you want more to my story huh… well okay I guess and I know they are short.. I'm sorry oh and thanks sooo much for reviewing it makes me feel loved… 50 is a lot for me and most of them are good…

_(last time) _

_"My reincarnation would never kill herself over kissing." Kikyo says quietly. "That may be what you are lead to believe but it is not the truth. She had seen that before and not done the unforgivable." _

_"Believe what you want Kikyo but I was there. I saw her grave. I know." Inuyasha growls at her. "I smelt her in the fresh dirt. She is gone and I know it." _

_Kikyo looked at him for a moment. "Yes of course. But even you can be tricked." _

_Inuyasha sprang at kikyo and pinned her against a tree. "NOT ON THIS!" _

Chapter 11 Inuyasha's temper.

The air stilled as everyone in the small group watched Inuyasha hold kikyo to the tree. The saw the stripes of his full demon flicker on his face. Finally shippo stepped forward. "No Inuyasha. Mamma wouldn't want you to do this… especially not like this."

Inuyasha breath came in small spurts as his temper flared. Shippo went to him and grabbed his unoccupied hand. "Please for mama."

Inuyasha looked down at the boy. Inuyasha bared his fangs, "STAY OUT OF THIS, KIT!" He snarled glaring blood red eyes at shippo.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. "But…"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha snarls turing back to Kikyo. "I know when someone I care about is dead. I know you are dead!"

Everyone looked up at him in horror. Had he just said that… now of all times.

**_Well here is a little bit. I know it is samller then normal. If you guys still want me to write it please r&r I don't know if anyone wants me to after so long…_**

**_Jezi_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Wow you all really love me. I am soo happy. So I kinda made this one fast… ::Smiles:: Enjoy… _

_(last time) _

_Inuyasha snarls Turing back to Kikyo. "I know when someone I care about is dead. I know you are dead!" _

_Everyone looked up at him in horror. Had he just said that… now of all times. _

Chapter 12 The truth in death

"Inuyasha, why would you do that to me?" Kikyo asks hurt in her voice.

"Because you are dead. It doesn't matter if I like it or not, you are not alive. You are a plague on the earth. What is dead should stay dead." He snarled looking deeply into her eyes. "Holding on to life that you have stolen especially when you have passed on just shows how weak you are. Kagome wasn't afraid to face the unknown of the afterlife. So what is your problem, Kikyo?"

The group all exchanged quiet glances. Sure Inuyasha was being extremely rash but he was right. They had all known it for years but had remained silent on Kagome's request. She had said he needed her to be alive to prove to himself he could save her this time even if it was impossible as Kikyo belong to death, she was already his.

Kikyo looked away from the hate and hurt that was so evident in Inuyasha's eyes. After all this time he was truly not hers anymore. Inuyasha's heart belongs to her reincarnation and now that girl was dead as well. "Can you not keep me now that you have lost her?"

"You are dead." Was the cold reply.

"Yes I am dead but so is she."

Inuyasha growled low. "Yes but at least she accepts it." he snapped dropping his hold on her. Kikyo sank to the ground.

"How can you know that for sure? What if she hates it just as I do? You can not understand until you die what it is like."

"You are right. But just as Kagome accepted me for me when you could not I am sure she can accept death for itself as well." Inuyasha told her looking away. "Thank you for your help, Kikyo. But it is time you left us."

Kikyo stared at his back, "You don't understand death. And you don't understand me."

"Just as you don't understand me." Inuyasha countered. "Now are you going to leave the area or do I have to move the monk?"

"I'll go. But don't expect help from me again." Kikyo said standing and dusting off her robes.

"I won't." Inuyasha said still not looking at the undead priestess. "Go find a way to your afterlife and peace."

Kikyo glared at him and fled the clearing without looking at the others. Sango watched her go and for the first time pitied the undead girl. Was Kikyo right? Just what was the truth of death… only time will tell.****

_Okay so here is this part. I hope you enjoyed it…r&r. _


	13. Chapter 13 to tell the truth part 1

Hi! So it has been a while and I am sure most of you want to kill me about now… hmmm but I finally got threw my first semester at college… V.V not fun I have never ever gotten grades that low and am in a hole lot of trouble but hey what are you gana do about it right? Okay so I am back again enjoy.

_(last time)_

_Kikyo stared at his back, "You don't understand death. And you don't understand me."_

"_Just as you don't understand me." Inuyasha countered. "Now are you going to leave the area or do I have to move the monk?"_

"_I'll go. But don't expect help from me again." Kikyo said standing and dusting off her robes._

"_I won't." Inuyasha said still not looking at the undead priestess. "Go find a way to your afterlife and peace."_

_Kikyo glared at him and fled the clearing without looking at the others. Sango watched her go and for the first time pitied the undead girl. Was Kikyo right? Just what was the truth of death… only time will tell._

Chapter 13 to tell the truth part 1

After a week the group returned to the village. Lady keade checked the monks progresss and told them it would be at least another week before he could handle his own in a battle and so they settled in for the week.

Inuyasha instantly went to his limb in the god tree to watch over the well. Part of him still wished Kagome would simply appear out of it even if she was dead. He knew it was foolish but he wanted her back so much it hurt. He had never even told her how much she meant to him and now she would never know.

"Inuyasha?!?!" Sango's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you want slayer?" He demanded jumping down to stand next to her.

"I need to tell you something about kagome." Sango said looking into the ground. "something I don't think you are going to like."  
"what?" his soft demand made Sango shudder.

"do you remember the night almost six months ago where me and Kagome were attacked while you were human?" she said starting with what was easiest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance of having yet another time he had failed Kagome thrust into his face. "Yes I remember." He growled.

Sango placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "well I think it is time you knew what really happened that night."

Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to look at her confused. "What do you mean?  
"Well…"

_Okay so this was to see if any of you still want this story. Review if you do._

_Love always _

_jezi_


	14. Chapter 14 to tell the truth part 2

Hmmm okay okay so I need to up more and make my chapters longer… so I thought I would give you a bonus chapter this time… hmmm. What so yah think?

Chapter 14 to tell the truth part 2

"Well... you see that day we had fought the snake demon and his poison had been injected into your system. Kagome was worried that all of it wouldn't be out before moon rise. Your human half would need us around to make sure that the poison didn't kill you where normally you would just take off and be alone until your wounds healed. I don't know if you even realized it was the full moon." Sango said softly not looking at him anymore but at the well. "Kagome asked Kaede when a good time would be to continue with her miko training. But Kaede surprised us both by telling her that her training was complete and presenting her with the robes of a miko."

"so when did you go to the bath?" Inuyasha cut in annoyed with how long this was taking. Why did he have to hear about that day he was there wasn't he.

"We didn't." Sango said quietly. "Inuyasha you have to listen to me. And you have to believe me. I am only telling you because I think you need to know."  
"KNOW WHAT?" Inuyasha demanded now seriously pissed off.

"KNOW WHY SHE KILLED HERSELF!" Sango yelled. "WHY ALL THIS HAPPENED AND WHY YOU ARE NOW ALONE! I THINK IT IS TIME YOU KNEW THE TRUTH AND GOD DAMN IT IF I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU I WILL!" Sango screamed at him fuming.

_kay i feel a little better now._


	15. Chapter 15

_Wow you guys must feel truly blessed three times in one day… shesh.. even I don't belive it. Okay I have just decided starting with chapter 13 this is a new section called to tell the truth. Chapter 13 is titled now a moment to think chapter 14 sango loses her cool and 15dibelief and 16… hmmm I know truth is a hard thing to hear… .. Allright okay then good._

Part to tell the truth

Chapter 15 disbelief

Inuyasha just stared at Sango he had never seen her like this worked up about anything. But that didn't help as he was also mad now. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He snapped. "That night and the fight that led to her death had nothing in common!"

"That is what you think and you think that only because Kagome never told you the truth!" Sango yelled. "she never explained that you RAPED HER!"

Inuyasha stared at Sango in unbelief. "Why are you saying this? Why are you lying to me?" He demanded hitting Sango and knocking her to the ground. "Do not mess with my emotions Sango!" He growled and disappeared into the woods.

Sango picked herself up off the ground and watched the retreating half-demon with tears in her eyes. "Sooner or later you will have to hear the truth, my friend." She whispered sighing returned to the village.

Kaede met her at the door of the hut. "Did ye try?" She asked calmly.

"I did. I think he needs to know." Sango said sitting down.

"Everyone must reach truth in there own time and pace." Kaede said. "When he is ready to see the boy will come to ye and ask."  
"But how long do we have to wait?" Sango demanded annoyed.

"Only time will tell." Kaede said patting the slayers arm. "Time will tell."

Shippo came out from behind the hut. "What are you talking about?" He asked slowly. "What happened?"

_::jumping up and down.:: ohhhh poor poor Inuyasha. He needs to listen to Sango she knows yes she does! But he is sooo stubborn some times. Okay who thinks they should tell shippo… hmmm tell me what you think please please pretty please._


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay since I got no votes this is kinda a filler chapter. One with inner drama… poor Inuyasha remember tell me do you think the girls should tell shippo about what happened or not? The one I really feel bad for in all this though is kags. She didn't need this. V.V are you guys sooo mad at me that you wont review because if so I'll just finish it for myself. So there. . ''''_

Chapter 16 inner voices are annoying

Shippo looked at the two women confused… just what were they hiding from him. And was it about his mamma? "what are you trying to tell Inuyasha?"  
Sango gave Kaede a small look that asked "do we tell him?"  
The older woman shrugged.

Inuyasha was beating up random demons in a rage on the far side of his woods. He needed to get those words out of his head. What if Sango had been telling the truth? No it was impossible. There was no way he could ever do that to Kagome. He loved her he would never hurt her especially in such a low way.

But the day they had come back he had been so mad… there had been a human sent on her most precious spots. But she never mentioned what had happened there. She never even brought up that night. And he had never caught the scent of the human…

_that is because you can't scent your human side _the annoying voice in his head whispered.  
"NOO!" He snarled tearing the head off the nearest demon. "It's not possible!"

A snake demon reared it angry head and with it images…

_**(oh man I lied early another flashback rears it head. ::sighes.:: a whole bunch of them I think… yet again )**_

_**Flash back… whatever number.**_

_**It was dusk and the moon would be rising soon. Inuyasha snarled in frustration at the deep bite mark that still stank of the demons venom. "It just had to be tonight." He growled. He would need someone to watch over him and so he got up to return to the village. He tried to run at his normal speed but found himself falling. The venom was making his change happen sooner rather then later. He sank to the ground as the moon rose in a dead faint.**_

_**End flash back for now….**_

Inuyasha snarled grabbed the snakes fangs and cracked his skull by pulling them apart "Damn snakes." He mutterd in disgust.

_you can't blame the snake for what you did. _the voice said

**Okay then… how was it do you like it? Yeah I am playing with how to talk to you guys. So do I tell shippo or no. **

**Luv always**

**jezi**


	17. Chapter 17 trail chapter

_**okay I have one to tell shippo… and one not to tell him. hmmm if I will tell the kid. he may get mad so be aware… poor kid If I don't then he will be mad at Sango and Kaede for keeping it from him.. And Inuyasha may not know the truth but I am working with the belief that somewhere in your mind the memory is of every moment of your life and we just can't access them. ;p and so his human half is forcing him to see and remember what happened. **_

_**okay what I am going to do is put up a sample chapter for today if you like this chapter tell me. If not I will take it down and right it so he doesn't know… Alirighty then don't forget to review!**_

**_(last time)_**

_**Sango gave Kaede a small look that asked "do we tell him?"  
The older woman shrugged**_

_**Inuyasha snarled grabbed the snakes fangs and cracked his skull by pulling them apart "Damn snakes." He mutterd in disgust.**_

_**you can't blame the snake for what you did. the voice said**_

Chapter 17 the truth is hard to hear. (trial chapter vote yes or no on it please you have today 2/2/07)

Sango sat down and pulled Shippo onto her lap. "well shippo you see Kagome loved Inuyasha very much and something bad happened a while before she went to her time and did… that." She stroked the young demons hair wanting to comfort him. "Inuyasha didn't know it happened and Kagome was afraid to tell him because she didn't want to trap him…"

Shippo looked up at her. "Is that why mamma smelled like human him for a long time?"

Sango looked up at Kaede she had forgotten shippo knew what human Inuyasha smelled like. "Yeah… it is."  
Shippo looked down. "I thought it was because they had admitted they loved each other. And that he had made her his. Like my dad did for my mum." Shippo growled low in his throat. "So he hurt my mamma."  
"Shippo he didn't know he did not do it on purpose." Sango told the young fox demon softly. "you know as well as I do he loves your mother."  
"No, he may have loved her, but he made me lose my mamma." Shippo snarls. "He killed her."

_you are still the one who did it. _the voice continued to eat at Inuyasha as he fought.

"No I did not!"

_yes you did remember? _the voice taunted sending him into more memories.

_**Flashback Inuyasha # 2**_

"…_**-uyasha… Inuyasha can you hear me?" the worried tones and something wet being placed on his head awoke the human. Above him with his head resting in her lap was Kikyo. ( . )**_

"_**K-K…" He started to be shushed by her.  
"Shh. don't speak. Rest." The words were soft and peaceful. The soft stroking of his hair from his face felt wonderful.**_

"_**I- I love you." He whispers before returning to oblivion. **_

_**(end flash back for now again.)**_

Inuyasha killed the last demon and breathing hard surveyed his work. The landscape had deep gashes in it from his claws and the woods were destroyed either in splinters shattered across the ground or burning.  
"gods damn it!" He roared still needing to fight. But there was no one left around.

_**Remember vote on this trail chapter. Review to let your voice be heard!**_

Love always,

Jezi


	18. Chapter 18 still trail

_**Okay my dear reader this chapter may throw some of you for a loop but I decided to let you all in on this twist now rather then later… please do not kill me. THIS is the second half of the trial chapter… please read and review**_

Chapter 18 a living ghost

It was early morning in modern day Japan. The streets were already filled with people on there way to work or to school young Souta was one such. He had his back pack strung over his left shoulder to signal he was heading to school as he raced down the street to school. He had to make up plenty of assignments after… everything that had happened making him miss school.

As her dashed across the inter section he suddenly froze turning to face the street across from him. "Big sis?" he whispers whipping his eyes afraid he is seeing something. For there walking down the street in clothes of a secretary is Kagome.

He had not spoken loud enough to be heard and instead of heading to school he quickly crossed the road to follow this double.

The women walked slowly and patiently not going anywhere in a hurry into the near by hospital and went to the desk. "Tell the doctor I am here to see him whenever he is ready." She said showing the nurse her Id before taking a seat in the waiting room.

Souta peeked at her from behind the wall. He was in shock if he had not seen the body right before they had buried her he would believe this was his sister sitting there. Who could this double be? Why was she here? And what would happen if Inuyasha knew about it?

Souta let out a sigh. "Inuyasha." He had not seen from his mentor in days and remembering what he had said before leaving he doubted he ever would see the ill tempered half demon again.

The double looked up at the name and spotted the young teenage boy. "Souta?" she whispers her eyes widening in fear. She quickly stands and leaves.

The nurse came out from behind the door. "Miss Higurashi the doctor will see you know." The nurse called. "Kagome Higurashi?"

Souta stares at the nurse then turns to find the double gone. "Sis?"

_**Okay I will admit it I am evil. Okay for those of you who want me to keep these two chapter review! If not I will try a different twist and everything.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Jez**_


	19. Chapter 19insight and… hope?

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and who apparently like my story… . I am most happy to continue it even with finals next week… ::growls at teachers and school annoyed:: as I was saying thank you to the review and those trails will be now real chapters… okay on to the next chapter.**_

Chapter 19 insight and… hope?

Souta ran out of the doctor's office and straight back to the shrine. "Momma Grandfather!" he calls racing threw the doors. "Momma!"

His mother comes around the corner to look at him. "Souta what is it?"

"Momma I just saw Kagome. I just saw big sis." He gasps out winded from his long run. "She was at the doctor's!"

Souta's mother smiles sadly at him. "Hunny your sister…"

"I know she died Momma but I saw her!" He screams eyes wide. "I know it was her!"

"You are right." His mother says sitting down and having him sit next to her. "Sweetie… you know Kagome loved Inuyasha very much, correct."

"Sure I do. And everyone could tell he loved her as well." Souta says in a Duh tone. "That is why he won't come back cuz she killed herself. He misses her too much to be around us. But that doesn't explain why I saw her there today."

"Do you remember when your sister came home a while ago and we had some… girl talk and I went to the store and brought her home something she wouldn't let you see?" his mom asked and at his nod she continued. "Your sister is going to have a baby."

"Is? But then that was… but we… she died…. Huh?" The lost teenager said starring at his mother confused and lost. Then he got mad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Souta's mother sighs and brushes the hair out of his face. "Souta your sister needed to completely fool Inuyasha so he would not come back and look for her. She has decided to raise their child alone. It is imperative that he believe she was actually gone and so she wrote the letter and we did not tell you of our little trick."

"then what did we put to rest in the ground? Inuyasha thought it was her!" Souta said standing. "and I thought it was her!"

"kagome knew Inuyasha would be able to smell if she were in the ground so she got an idea from the guy they are always fighting… Naraku. She made herself a copy that looks and smells like her to fool both you and Inuyasha."

"Then why did she run from me today?" Souta demanded his face turning red in anger.

"I did not know if Inuyasha had come yet." The soft voice of his sister said from behind him.

Souta turned to her and gave her a giant hug. "Do not scare me like that sister. I thought you really… did… that." He said breaking down into sobs.

Kagome held her little brother as he sobbed into her shoulder. She looked up at her mom. "I guess we should have told him." She whispers over his head.

Her mother nods.

"Souta it is okay I am here and everything will be ok." Kagome said as he stopped crying.

Souta pulled back from her. "We have to tell Inuyasha!" he said. "He needs to know sister. He was so heart broken."

Kagome's eyes fell. "Souta I cannot." She said. "He does not want me or the child and he does not even know that we did… that." She said blushing at her own comment.

"Then that is even more of a reason to TELL HIM YOU ARE ALIVE!" Souta said screaming at her. "You need to give him a chance!"

"I tried that already!" Kagome snapped at him. "Twerp you know nothing! I have tried to tell him and he was with her! He told me Things would be so much easier without you! So I gave him what he wished I am not there so things must be sooooooooo easy for him now!"

"You know he didn't mean it!" Souta snapped back at her. (a/n little brothers are so annoying)

"You do not know what you are talking about Souta." Kagome said coldly. "He loves Kikyo and I will not get in his way again." She growled. "Mom I am going to go to sleep now." She said storming upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"I can not believe she would do this to him." Souta says looking at his mom. "or that you let her just go and do it!" he added.

His mother smiles at him. "Sometimes love just has to see its own way before it will see the truth." She said standing up. "And sometimes that truth needs a little help." She added going to the cupboard she pulled out the jar of shards Kagome had brought with her. "if I understand right one of these will let you go back." She said smiling at her son. "do what you think is right but be careful." She added and put the jar back but did not relock it turns and leaves the room.

Souta stares at the cupboard for a long time then looks up toward his sister's room. "Well this love needs help." He says going to retrieve a shard from the jar. "I hope this works." He says dashing to the well house.

His mother had been watching from around the corner smiles. Her children always seem to be doing there best.

(Okay this and chapter 18 was meanwhile so you do not get confused so we are back to Inuyasha and them in the past.)

(last time with inuyasha)

_**Inuyasha killed the last demon and breathing hard surveyed his work. The landscape had deep gashes in it from his claws and the woods were destroyed either in splinters shattered across the ground or burning.  
"gods damn it!" He roared still needing to fight. But there was no one left around.**_

Inuyasha turns to the woods as a familiar magical light comes from the way of the well. "kagome?" he whispers sprinting to the well.

(last time with the girls and shippo)

"_**Shippo he didn't know he did not do it on purpose." Sango told the young fox demon softly. "you know as well as I do he loves your mother."  
"No, he may have loved her, but he made me lose my mamma." Shippo snarls. "He killed her."**_

Sango pulls the fox kit into her arms. "Shippo please. He didn't kill her she killed…" she paused at the sight of the light. "what the-?" she demands standing with shippo still in her arms runs to the well.

**_Muhahaha okay so here was another chapter slightly longer for those of you who think I should right longer and all… okay so here you go Review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Okay so I think after such a dry spell I should update a little before going into another dry spell for a while… cuz of finals and moving back in with my family… especially my 5 siblings… ugh… but I am hoping to get a job Walt Disney World so woot! Anyways you all seem to like this story and so I just keep going and not stop like I was contemplating… ::ducks from everyone especially Leroy:: hi! How are you? Do not kill me I promise I will up again ASAP I swear!_**

Chapter 20 to kill or to listen?

Souta was in a heap at the bottom of the well. "Damn that hurt." He muttered. "How did sis do it all the time?" he demanded. He began his slow climb up the well.

Inuyasha arrived at the well at the same time as Songo with Shippo still in his arms and as Souta slipped his foot over the edge of the well.

"Brat!" Inuyasha snarled grabbing Souta by the neck and pulling him up to his eye level. "What are you doing here?"

Souta looked wide eyed into the man he saw as a mentor whose golden eyes were now blood red and there were markings on his face. "I- I am here to tell you something about Kagome."

Songo came up and hit him over the head knocking Inuyasha out cold. "You must be Kagome's brother." Songo greeted him. "I've seen your colored paper thing Kagome brings."

"Oh so you have seen my picture." Souta said. "What happened to Inuyasha why was he acting like that?"

"He misses Kagome." Shippo said. "Even though it is his entire fault she killed herself!"

"But she isn't dead." Souta says.

Shippo and Songo look at him confused. "… But Inuyasha said…" Songo started.

"Yeah I know what was said and what we all thought but I just found out today my sister was tricking me so I would act the right way and Inuyasha would actually be fooled and never come back to find her." Souta said in a rush and one breath.

Songo and Shippo looked at him dumbfounded. "Momma is alive." Shippo gasped.

"Yeah I was mad at first as well." Souta said. "But she really wants to raise her baby and wants to let him be happy. Did he really tell her it would be easier without her?" he asked giving the half demon a hard look.

"Yeah he did." Shippo said. "But this was not the first time he has done so."

"Really? No wonder sis would come home mad some times." Souta said sighing. "He loves her and yet he is such a jerk to her maybe I won't tell him."

"Maybe you won't tell me what?" Inuyasha said standing. "And kid how the freak did you gets here?"

"I do not think I should tell you Sis is alive." He snarled. "And that she is having your child! She loves you and so left you so you could be with her dead bitch side!"

"Kagome is alive…" he looked dumb founded and amazed. "How? When? WHY?" he screamed at the poor boy that fell on his butt trying to back away.

"I donno I was on my way to school and I saw her duck into the doctors office when I got home I asked mum about it and she explained what had happened and what you did to Kagome." Souta said defensively. "How you hurt _my_ sister." He said poking Inuyasha right in the chest. (again s where I am in the shows we do not know much about her brother I am taking from my own over protective little brother for this part…)

Inuyasha snarled at the boys actions. Then sighed he knew he had done wrong by Kagome as his human half kept showing him flashes of that damn night but to have her brother here and shouting at him… finally something in his head clicked. "She is having my baby?!?"

"Souta starred at him. "YES she is having your child!" he screams. "And she is a heart broken mess! She told me she tried to give you a chance and you basically spit in her face and chased her off! I used to respect you but this is not something I can respect!"

Inuyasha draws his sword holding it at the boy's throat. "You lie!" he snarls at him. "I didn't chase her off I would have listened."

"Oh really Inuyasha like you listened to me?" Songo asks. "Or how you fought with Kagome when she finally did decided to tell you because you didn't have the decency to tell her you were going to be kissing with the bitch? How you chased her off? She made me swear to never tell you and the one time I tried you ran off. I even knew she was going to have a baby!"

Inuyasha looked at her his eyes dark. "You knew and didn't tell me."

"I tried! You would not listen!"

Inuyasha put the sword back in it sheath and sprinted into the well.

"Where is he going?" Souta asks them looking confused.

"He is gone to get momma." Shippo said. "And hopefully fix this."

Souta sighed and sat down to wait and see how all this would go. A slight trickle of blood came from where the sword had been and Songo saw it.

"Come along boys we have to go get Souta bandaged up." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be glade he didn't kill you for hitting him that way and saying those things kid." She said as the reached the hut.

"Lady Keade." Songo calls as they enter the hut. "This is Kagome's brother Souta." She introduced him. "He has news that is surprising and that Inuyasha didn't quiet believe at first." She added as Keade noticed the blood.

"Come here child." She said and brought out some bandages. "So what news have ye?"

"Sis isn't dead."

"Oh I see." Keade said wrapping the bandage around his neck. "And ye told Inuyasha this did ye?"

"Yeah we did."

"So he will be fetching her I take it and knows all?" she looked at Songo questioningly.

"Yes he knows it now we will see hoe he handles the knowledge."

_**Okay there here is another chapter… yes I know this is kind of a mean place to leave it but at least I have an idea of what to do next… right? Read and Review to tell me what you think… I always up more if people like what I am doing.**_

_**Love always**_

_**jez**_


	21. Chapter 21 All the time in the world

_**Okay I have one thing to say… I hate getting caught up in my own stories… shesh you would think as I am the one writing them they wouldn't be so darn addicting but needless to say here is chapter 21 as a result of my new need to write… ugh… I have finals darn it**_

_**Oh and FYI now that those trail chapters are not trail this is the third part **_

Part 3- to heal their hearts.

Chapter 21 All the time in the world.

Kagome sat in her room tears streaming down her face. There was no way she could rest now. Souta knew the truth. Sure she was glade her little brother knew she was alive now and would stop grieving for his not so dead sister… but the things he said had hurt. Kagome was just more then grateful there was no way for her brother to get a hold of Inuyasha. For if the kid stood a chance he would go and 'take matters into his own hands.'

"it is best this way." She sobs grabbing a near by picture of Inuyasha. Her mother had brought up all her things from the shrine of the dead a few minutes before and Kagome had been unpacking the supplies.

Kagome smiled lovingly at the picture. It had captured Inuyasha inhaling down his favorite food, Ramen. She could not help but giggle at the memory. Inuyasha had been furious with her for taking a picture with the bright light. "I wonder if you will love Ramen the same as he does." She says looking at her stomach lovingly but with tears in her eyes.

Kagome was now at the start of her second trimester. Her stomach was begging to be obvious that she was with child and she could not walk normal instead, as her mother put it, she had the pregnant lady waddle. The way the baby positioned she had to pee a lot. Speaking of which…

Kagome got up slowly and began her waddle walk to the bathroom.

(Scene change (a/n i can't get it to work any other way..) )

Inuyasha arrived in her time to see a figure walk into the bathroom. He had only caught a glance but it had been Kagome. He simple could not believe his eyes. Was Kagome really alive or was this some twisted monstrosity like Kikyo. Inuyasha ran to the grave he had hoped to never see again.

There still was there Kagome's name, birth, death, and the small engraving _"Beloved daughter who gave her heart to one who didn't care_." Inuyasha snarled then takes a deep breath searching for her scent. A small trace still lingers in the still fresh dirt. "what?"

Inuyasha snarls there was no way Kagome could be in two places at once. Something was very wrong here and Inuyasha was determined to find out what. Inuyasha races back to the house and inside to face the 'living' Kagome. She would give him answers even if she did not want to. He deserved that much.

(Scene change)

Kagome's mother was humming slightly to herself as her front door burst open and a flash of red and silver shot up stairs. Her small knowing smile lit her lips as she closed the door and went to the cup board and pulled out a jar of ear plugs. Sure just because she knew things would eventually work out did not mean it would not be loud. She thought slipping the ear plugs in and returning to prepare dinner for the family.

(Scene change)

Kagome was sitting in her room still unpacking her things when the door was pushed open in a rush. Kagome turned to see who had interrupted her to see on very pissed Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" he snarls at her. "you think you can take her face and fool everyone but I was at her grave I could still find her scent there… you are not Kagome." He growls at her.

Kagome backs away suddenly frightened of Inuyasha. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You answer me first." He growls his eyes turning red.

"SIT BOY!" she screams sending him face first into the floor boards. "I don't know why you are here or what you are doing Inuyasha but you need to leave now. Go back to your easy life without me." she snaps turning her back on him.

Inuyasha snarls at her. "What are you?" he demands standing and grabbing her neck once the spell releases him. "Kagome is dead. I can smell her in the grave."

Kagome stares into his eyes as his claws bite into her skin. "I am Kagome. I used a trick like Naraku." She gasps out as he tightens his hand slightly. "I infused a dummy me with my power so it would even smell like me."

Inuyasha growls at her darkly and smells her inhaling deeply. It was Kagome's scent he smelt, Living warm and inviting. "Why?" he demanded in a betrayed tone, realizing her neck.

"Inuyasha." She gasps looking into his eyes and passes out, A small trickle of blood racing down her neck. I

Inuyasha catches her before she falls. He picks her up bridal style and places her gently on her bed. He brushes her hair out of her face and smoothes it down. After getting a band aid from her first aid kit he places it on her neck that held his claw marks in order to stop the bleeding.

He could wait now. Now that he knew she was alive. He sat down in her chair. He had all the time in the world.

(Scene change)

Everyone was sitting in a circle in Keade's hut. Souta had just finished explaining what he knew to the group. They were all in shock. Their sister mother and friend was alive.

"I knew my reincarnation would not kill herself." A soft voice said from the entrance to the hut. "Now Inuyasha will see I was telling the truth. Her soul would not just give up even for seeing him be with me"

Everyone turned to stare at the intrusive ease dropper.

"who is she?" Souta asked as he stared at the undead women.

The only answer he received was. "Kikyo."

_**And she is back die you evil undead monster!... sorry I hate her sooo much. How will the gang react? What will Inuyasha do with his time and what is poor Kagome to do… well so I might know… muhahhha Review if you want to find out.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Jez**_


	22. Chapter 22 heart to heart

**_Okay to my dear readers including those of you who have just started reading this story… including I am sorry to say my new slave master… Recca… this is why you never tell you a friend about your story…_**

**_Claimer I own Inuyasha… ::lawyers come out looking mad:: Fine fine Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha… ::sobs:: cruel cruel world _**

**_Oh and FYI if you like Kikyo the next few chapters might not be for you… ::cough:: die stupid pot die ::cough::_**

Part 3 to heal their hearts

Chapter 22 heart to heart

Kagome awoke lying on her bed. She blinked looking at the lack of light outside her bedroom window. Kagome glanced around her room cautiously but after not spotting Inuyasha she smiled. "It must have all been a bad dream." She smiled at the idea. After all he had no reason to come back to her to her time. Her mother had explained what he had said to her brother and so it had been safe to move back into her room and home.

Kagome waddled into the bathroom and ran herself a tub before realizing the only good towels were down stairs in the laundry, "Souta! Souta!" she screams for her brother. Listening for a moment and getting no response she went to the door. "Momma!" she calls. Again she got nothing. Sighing, she slowly makes her way down stairs to here her mother talking to someone.

Kagome looks at the door and pushes inside. "Momma are the towels done?" she asks turning to her mother and the person she was talking to… Inuyasha.

Kagome flushed a deep red as she was only in her bath robe. "SIT BOY!" she screams retying her robe around her body just to make sure nothing could be seen. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother came to my time and told me you were alive." Inuyasha says after standing up. "I had to see for myself."

"Bu-but… Souta can't go to the feudal era." Kagome gasped in looking for a way to prove he was lying to her. "Only I can… well and you."

Kagome's mother poured them some tea and left the room so they could talk.

"Yeah well he is there and you are alive so I am damn happy he made it threw to tell me." Inuyasha snarls at her. "You should have told me."

Kagome stares at him then blows up. "You have no right to me I went to tell you! I WENT TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU WERE WITH THAT… THING!" Kagome

Inuyasha watches as with every word she stabs him in the stomach to emphasize her point. Inuyasha grabbed her hand to stop her. "Kagome I know and I am so sorry. I should have listened to you."

"Damn right you should have." Kagome yells. "Let go of me."

"No."

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha releases her arm and his face so nicely plants itself into the kitchen floor. "You arrogant self centered idiot!" she screams. "How dare you show back up in my life and do this to me! I have had enough of this! Go back to your clay pot!" she screams going back to her room and slamming the door.

Kagome's mother came around the corner and sat on the half demon so as to keep him there. "Inuyasha you should have handled that better." She chided gently. "You have both made some serious mistakes in the last little while and you both will need to take some time to "lick your wounds" both of you need one another right now and yelling and blaming will not help anyone."

"Keh. What do you know?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome's mother smiles at him. "Plenty. I am her mother after all."

(Scene change)

Souta thought long and hard. He was sure his sister had mentioned her before. "Oh the dead miko." He says finally remembering. He looks at her. "You don't look like a clay pot with stolen souls." He said confused.

Songo giggled a little at this and at kikyo's expression. "She is though don't let her fool you are she might decided your soul would work just as well as the female ones she uses right now."

Kikyo gave Songo a long hard look. "I would beware of how you speak about my slayer." She warned the women. "Now that he know she is alive and that she lied to him and made him think she was dead I might be able to win back his favor and his heart." He coldhearted smirk left a sour taste to the group.

Souta stood and walked to stand in front of her. "Just who do you think you are?" He demanded screaming at her. "And why do you think that Inuyasha would want to get back with something that is dead! He LOVES my sister and she LOVES him! And you had better not mess that up. You have cause enough trouble for my sister if you even think you still get to you are dead wrong!" he snaps. "Just go back to what ever hole you just crawled out of because you are not wanted here!"

(Scene change)

Kagome was face into her pillow sobbing. "Why did he have to come back now?" she asked the pillow in heartache. "Why can't he just leave me in relative peace?"

After about ten minutes she sits up realizing he still hadn't come in to bark at her to stop crying. Kagome bits her lip. "I- I guess he went back to her." She said softly. "I knew he would."

_**Okay everyone I am going to be a b and leave it there. Review I want 100 reviews people lets go!**_

_**Love always,**_

**_Jez_**


	23. Chapter 23 go in peace

_**Okay everyone my slave owner is being a hard task master especially with finals next week and my birthday this Sunday… ::growling and red eyes appear behind her:: yeah I know you do not care recca. Anyway… oh everyone my slave master is my best friend and slightly a demon but who am I to judge… unless she gets into her write or I bite moods… cuz then I will say something… anyway… here is chapter 23…**_

**_OH OH OH thanks you all for the 100 reviews I have never gotten that many before. ::bows to you all:: thank you thank you_**

_**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha they belong to a brilliant women.**_

Chapter 23 Go in peace.

(Last time)

_Souta stood and walked to stand in front of her. "Just who do you think you are?" He demanded screaming at her. "And why do you think that Inuyasha would want to get back with something that is dead! He LOVES my sister and she LOVES him! And you had better not mess that up. You have cause enough trouble for my sister if you even think you still get to you are dead wrong!" he snaps. "Just go back to what ever hole you just crawled out of because you are not wanted here!"_

(now… duh)

Kikyo stared at the insolent boy in shock and surprise. "How dare you tell me what to do child." She snaps. "I am a powerful miko and surpass you and you stand there daring to control and manipulate me? I am the most powerful miko and the guardian of the ShikonJewel."

Souta nods as if agreeing with her. "Yes! Yes you were all of those things." He agreed. "but then you died and your soul moved on an adapted and the new you is better then the old you."

"How can a copy be better?" She hissed annoyed.

"My sister is not a copy!" Souta shouts pissed.

"Nor is my momma." Shippo agreed coming to stand next to Souta. Songo and Miroku also join them.

"When a soul moves on abilities are added to it." Miroku admits softy placing a hand on Souta's shoulder. "So Kagome is not a copy but a remake with more knowledge and power then you had."

"Plus Kagome realizes that she can not do it alone. We work together as a team and as a family helping one another shoulder the burdens presented to us." Songo smiles scooping Shippo into her arm. "Kagome did not allow the stress of being the guardian to turn her bitter and spiteful."

Kikyo glared at them all and took a half a step backwards in fear. "I am more then her." She says. "for I know more then her."

Keade sighed standing to join the group. "Sister Kagome has finished her training as well. Ye are both even on knowledge of use for miko abilities." She says softly. "Now sister go in peace. Just go in peace."

(scene change)

Kagome's mother stood up and offered Inuyasha a hand. The half demon ignored the hand and stood up on his own. "Keh." He said. "And what does your being her mother have to do with this?"

"Inuyasha." She said her tone exactly like Kagome's right before she sit him.

Inuyasha turns to look at her in surprise and worry. "Yes."

"As I am her mother when she comes back from a fight with you she tells me everything." She said. "I know what goes on back there and I want to make sure you do not hurt my daughter again before I let you go up there and talk to her… if I let you do so." She added as an afterthought.

The woman took a sip of tea then continued. "After all I might not be able to talk her out of it if this happens again."

"Talk her out of what?"

The mother just gave him a hard cold look and Inuyasha realized what. "She- she really wanted to kill herself." He gasped.

"yes Inuyasha she did." Kagome's mother sighs. "that is why it is imperative I make sure things will go well for her now. The only reason she didn't is the innocent baby she carries and I was able to convince to live for the child's sake. Now sit down and talk to me."

Inuyasha sank into the stool as instructed. "Alright what can I do to make it so you will let me near your daughter?"

Kagome's mother smiles at him and pours herself some tea. "Relax I am not going to harm you." She laughs at his face. "I am just going to ask you some questions and as long as you are honest with me you may see my daughter… but keep in mind you had best be honest with me."

"Then lets hurry it up." He growls impatiently Kagome's mother smiles softly and takes a sip of her tea in no apparent hurry.

After a long moment she looks up into his eyes. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes I do." He says blushing slightly. "Should I not tell her that first though?"

"Agreed but just answer the questions. Ok how have you shown you love her to her?"

"I protect her from everything." He says shrugging then remember added. "Well everything but myself."

"And Kikyo." The mother adds Inuyasha blushed and growled to cover it.

"What else do you want to know, wench?" he demands.

Kagome's mother sighs and just looks at him. "Alright lets say you went talk to my daughter and work everything out with her and you go back to your time. Everything goes back to as it was except now Kagome is pregnant and extremely emotion and hormonal. She gets on your nerves really badly and you see of Kikyo's soul collectors and you here them calling… will you leave my emotional wreck of a daughter and your unborn child to go to her?"

"No I would not!" he denies instantly.

"Can you prove that? How do you know for sure you will not?" the mother asks him. "After all you have left her before for this Kikyo."

Inuyasha paused looking down lost in thought. That was true he had left her plenty of times before. How could he prove he wouldn't do that again… sure he knew he wouldn't but how could he make her mom see that.

"it is true I have done so before on several occasions but when I thought I had lost her I realized a lot of different things. I even told Kikyo off realizing finally that what is there now is not the women I once cared for." Inuyasha paused. "I guess I am a living example of not knowing what you have until it is gone… but I have been given a second chance. I just want to make things right again."

Kagome's mother was watching his eyes as he had said this and saw the truth in them. "Go to my daughter Inuyasha. Go with my blessing and go in peace."

(scene change)

Kagome stood in her night gown watching the god tree tears racing down her cheeks. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispers. "But I can not keep you from your love. Go to her in peace…"

The door opens behind her. "I have." Inuyasha says.

Kagome turns surprised to see him "Inuyasha…" she says as he crosses the room. She drops her gaze to the floor.

Once he is next to her tilting her head to look him in the eyes. "You are my love Kagome." He says softly leaning in to kiss her…

_**Aww… muhaha is this a better place to leave it for a while slave master?... oh well she will have to review to tell me… muhahaha. at least 10 more reviews people i know i am at 103 so lets go...**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Jez**_

_**Ps. Chapter 24 is called the next step… until then all my love jez**_


End file.
